Quand Bella swan Cullen, rencontre KJS
by cosylittlegirl
Summary: Quelque part entre l'imaginaire et la réalité, la Stew et la Belle se sont rencontrées. Il s'agit d'un OS... sorti tous droit de mon imagination, finalement pas si débordante que ça. Disclaimer: twilight et Bella sont à Stephenie Meyer.


Los Angeles, Four Seasons Hotel 17 Octobre 2012:

J'avançais à reculons vers la suite où se dérouleraient mes interviews de la journée ce n'est un secret pour personne, les interviews et moi ça n'a jamais été le grand amour, à quelques exceptions près… ce n'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé – en tous cas de mon côté – mais j'ai eu, et j'ai encore, un putain de mal à comprendre comment on peut parler de soi aussi ouvertement à des personnes qui nous sont totalement étrangers, sans paraître un brin narcissique et ce qui me paraît encore plus extra, c'est la fascination que certaines personnes ont à voir des gens qu'ils ne connaissent pas, vivre leur putain de vie… le monde d'aujourd'hui se complaît dans le fait d'être spectateur de la vie d'autrui, et à voler virtuellement une vie qui ne leur appartient pas au lieu d'écrire leur propre histoire. Telle est la normalité de nos jours : Si vous avez un métier qui vous expose au public, prenez garde, car un beau matin, où le soleil brillera, et où les oiseaux chanteront, avoir droit à votre petit jardin secret à vous, sera de l'ingratitude envers vos fans. Oui, je sais ce qu'on va me dire Ruth, mon attachée de presse et amie, me le rabâche toute la sainte journée « _ça fait partie de ton travail Kristen…_ » Certaines personnes me disent souvent que si je n'aime pas ce métier je devrais m'en aller… ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas – ou ne veulent pas comprendre – c'est que j'aime mon métier… j'ai juste du mal à accepter la célébrité, qui d'ailleurs est venu à moi sans que je ne l'appelle j'aime aussi ces putains de fans qui ne cessent de vous soutenir en vous respectant… mais je crois que j'ai un problème avec le « _faire semblant de…_ » Je n'ai jamais aimé ça et j'ai toujours valorisé l'honnêteté dans ma vie, mais l'ironie du sort c'est que je me suis retrouvée à travailler à Hollywood, où si l'on préfère, le royaume le l'apparence un lieu que je me suis souvent évertuée à éviter, jusqu'à ce qu'il me rattrape…

Enfin… revenons à nos moutons j'allais vous dire, tous juste avant de me plaindre – au risque de vous paraître encore une fois ingrate – du revers de la médaille, que même si les interviews et moi ça n'a jamais vraiment été le grand amour et qu'ils me mettent particulièrement mal à l'aise, celui que j'allais subir prochainement était un brin original, impossible, et même un chouya tordu : j'allais rencontrer pour la 1ère fois Bella Swan… quand Ruth me l'a appris, je ne l'avais pas cru je pensais qu'elle se foutait de ma putain de gueule ce n'est que maintenant, alors que je me retrouvais devant la porte de la suite utilisée pour la promo de Breaking Dawn, que je réalisai que j'étais sur le point de rencontrer mon personnage… je me demandais à quoi allait ressembler cet interview… à une conversation avec moi-même ? Quoi ? C'est vrai, c'est moi qui l'interprète, c'est moi qui lui donne un visage, c'est moi qui lui prête mon corps non ? Je suis loin d'être narcissique, je ne fais qu'une déduction… Ruth me sortit de mes pensées :

"

- Kristen, tu comptes prendre racine devant cette porte ? tu veux peut-être que j'aille te chercher un arrosoir ? dit-elle d'un air sarcastique.

- Na, mais je veux bien que tu ailles me chercher une clope et un briquet, puisque tu tiens tant à me rendre service. Assénai-je.

- Tu sais qu'on n'a pas le temps pour tes envies de nicotine… allez, entre… je sais que tu es crevée, et que ce n'est pas facile d'enchaîner avec la promotion de la saga alors que tu as à peine finis un tournage, mais plus vite tu entreras, plus vite on en finira, et plus vite tu retrouveras ton chez toi et ton chat…

- Ecoutes, quitte à faire un dialogue avec moi-même autant rentrer chez moi, et parler toute seule devant le miroir de ma salle de bain… je te laisserai même prendre le soin de m'enregistrer si tu le souhaites.

- Bonne tentative, mais il ne s'agit pas de faire un dialogue avec toi-même, mais de rencontrer ton personnage…

- Qui n'est pas supposé exister…

- Mais il semblerait que tu te sois légèrement trompée…

- …. Tu m'énerves ! Je n'arrive plus à rimer…

- On peut continuer, toute la journée, jusqu'à ce que tu te décides à entrer… "

Résignée, j'introduisis alors la carte de la chambre dans le lecteur, mais le voyant s'alluma en rouge… je le fis une seconde fois, mais le voyant semblait s'obstiner à ne pas me laisser entrer je me tournai alors vers Ruth en lui montrant la situation…

- Tu vois ça, c'est un signe, que cette « interview » – dis-je en mimant les guillemets de mes doigts – ne devrait pas se faire.

- Ah oui ? Moi le seul « ça » que je vois, c'est ta mauvaise foi... rétorqua-t-elle.

- Tu crois franchement que je suis d'humeur à ce que tu commences à avoir raison ? Dis-je en appuyant mon coude sur le poignet de la porte pour lui faire face…

A peine avais-je terminé de prononcer ma phrase que je me retrouvai par terre… Ruth me regardant de haut… de toute évidence, elle avait décidé de prendre le taureau par les cornes, voyant que ne me déciderai pas… je ne saurai dire si elle avait raison ou tord je me relevai bien assez tôt, pour éviter de paraître plus ridicule que je ne l'étais déjà…

- Saleté de porte ! jurai-je, en lançant un regard noir à Ruth qui arborait un sourire plus que satisfait sur le visage.

- On sait très bien toutes les deux que tu aurais pu passer la journée devant cette porte, si je n'avais pas pris les choses en mains. Chuchota-t-elle. »

Là, je ne pouvais pas la contredire… j'avais en fait l'intention de la faire bavarder pour faire diversion, puis l'inviter à déjeuner à la maison pour lui faire définitivement oublier cette interview malheureusement pour moi, Ruth était une putain d'obsédée du travail, qui était beaucoup trop concentrée quand elle faisait quelque chose. J'entrai alors timidement dans la suite… je ne me sentais pas si mal que ça… la suite n'avait rien de différent des autres fois où je suis venue pour la promo des autres épisodes de la saga… je faisais voler mon regard dans la salle, jusqu'à ce que je remarquai sa présence.

La 1ère chose que je me suis dis, était qu'elle était un putain de canon A côté d'elle, moi, qui lui prêtait pourtant mon corps, j'étais le BOULET de canon, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. J'avais l'impression, que ELLE, savait mettre en valeur le corps que je trouvais banal et sans intérêt. Comment osait-elle se dévaloriser constamment ? Si je n'avais rien su de son histoire, j'aurai été sûrement prête à croire, qu'elle faisait exprès de se rabaisser constamment pour qu'on continue à lui dire qu'elle était belle à en couper le souffle. J'aurai été un mec, j'aurai sûrement eu un putain de besoin urgent de la sauter, et pourtant, elle était loin de porter quelque chose de vulgaire, ou qui exhibe les jolies courbes de son corps... au contraire, sa robe droite simple, et cintrée sur la taille, et ses chaussures noire à talons d'environ 10 centimètre lui donnaient plutôt l'apparence d'une femme mariée, qui signale à tous les hommes, à travers ses regards, que son cœur lui avait déjà été ravi par un autre, qui le lui rendait bien en lui offrant le bonheur éternel… oui, c'était bien cela… elle avait la gueule d'une putain de femme marié.

Ce que je trouvais assez drôle, c'était qu'elle était à la fois moi, - parce qu'elle me ressemblait physiquement - mais en même temps si loin de ce que j'étais personnellement… Elle dégageait à la fois sincérité et bienveillance… on se sentait en sécurité près d'elle elle arborait ce petit sourire en coin suffisant qui lui avait sûrement été transmis par son mari, et qui me fit comprendre qu'elle m'avait vu m'étaler sur le sol du canapé blanc en cuir où elle était assise. Je me relevai et marchai vers le salon où aurait lieu notre entretien, avec Ruth, - dont j'avais complètement occulté la présence – à ma suite.

Au fur et à mesure que je marchais vers le canapé en face du sien, mes yeux dessinaient plus précisément son visage de marbre j'avais oublié qu'elle ne faisait plus partie de la race humaine depuis qu'elle a donné sa vie pour sa fille et son mari à en juger sa posture, elle a dû être là pendant des heures elle ne semblait pourtant pas avoir un souci de crampe. Ses yeux devenus bruns dorés comme ceux de sa famille, auraient été capable de rendre Satan en personne aussi doux qu'un agneau, et les rayons du soleil qui filtraient à travers la fenêtre de la chambre, faisaient scintiller sa peau, et rendait sa présence plus magique et irréelle qu'elle ne l'était déjà… je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'observer et d'être fascinée par elle. Elle se le va et me sortit de ma contemplation avec sa voix cristalline… encore un truc de vampire.

« - Bonjour Kristen… » Dit-elle avec un sourire… timide ? En me tendant la main pour que je la serre. Quelque peu surprise, je mis du temps à lui répondre...

- Euh… salut ? » Répondis-je incertaine, en lui serrant la main.

- Je suis ravie de te rencontrer enfin en personne. Poursuivit-elle en retournant s'assoir.

Bella était ravie de me rencontrer ? Je ne savais que répondre, alors j'oubliai de tourner 7 fois ma langue dans ma bouche avant de parler.

- Euh… moi aussi, … je crois… tant que je ne deviens pas ton steak haché… dis-je d'une voix presque inaudible.

A peine avais-je finis ma phrase qu'un fou rire semblable à une douce musique, envahit la pièce. Sa réaction me désarçonna un peu. Je ne voyais pas vraiment ce qui était drôle dans ce que je venais de lui dire.

- Excuse-moi… de rire, mais… tu me rappelles tellement la fois où j'ai rencontré les Cullen pour la 1ère fois... je leur ai dis que dans le pire des cas, je deviendrai leur nourriture…

- Je ne pus alors m'empêcher de sourire je me rappelle que ça faisait partie des nombreux dialogues improvisés du 1er film de la saga…

- Oui … je m'en rappelle approuvais-je entre deux rires… c'est d'ailleurs moi qui te l'ai fait dire Enfin… loin de moi l'idée de m'en vanter.

Son rire égailla alors de plus belle, le triste tas de luxe qu'était la suite grise et terne du four seasons. C'est alors à ce moment là que je réalisai qu'elle était loin de la Bella que j'avais eu l'habitude d'interpréter. Elle était toujours quelque peu discrète et timide, mais il y avait aussi une espèce de paix et d'assurance qui émanait d'elle… elle semblait… simplement Heureuse telle que je l'avais laissée la dernière fois que je l'avais laissée faire partie de moi. Je n'aurai su du personnage, je l'aurai prise pour sa belle sœur Alice… sauf qu'elle, elle ne se prenait pas pour un kangourou. Encore une fois, elle me sortit de mes pensées.

- Bien, maintenant que l'atmosphère est détendue entre toi et moi… et que tu sembles enfin à l'aise, je crois qu'on peut commencer cette interview… es-tu d'accord ?

- Euh… oui, enfin je crois…

- Alors… qu'est ce qui t'as réellement convaincu de me jouer ?

- Tu veux surtout que je fasse ton putain d'éloge ouais … tu m'excuseras, mais tant qu'on ne sera pas à ton enterrement, je ne le ferai pas… rétorquai-je avec un sourire en coin.

- Donc, ça signifie que tu ne le feras jamais, puisque je suis une des rares créatures que la grande faucheuse n'arrivera jamais à saisir. Alors autant que tu fasses maintenant mon éloge. Assena-t-elle.

- Vraiment ? je croyais que tu pouvais être démembrée par des lycaons ou des êtres de la même espèce que toi…

Je regrettai alors bien assez tôt mes paroles, qui permirent à un ange de passer dans la salle. Ce fut elle qui rompit le silence de malaise qui semblait être à nouveau prêt à s'installer dans la pièce…

- Bon… je crois qu'on va arrêter là avec les sarcasmes et reprendre à ma question, à laquelle tu n'as toujours pas répondue.

- Mince … moi qui croyait m'en être débarrassée…

Le rire qui résonna à nouveau dans la salle, me permit alors de savoir que le malaise était vite passé.

- Je t'aime bien… j'ai toujours dis que je t'aimais bien j'aime les gens qui sont honnêtes et qui n'ont pas peur de faire des erreurs, de les assumer… j'aime les gens qui n'ont pas peur de plonger dans l'inconnu et de prendre des risques, même si j'ai eu quelques fois du mal à te comprendre… Ma dernière déclaration semblait la surprendre quelque peu, puisque ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur, et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

- Ah oui ? comme quand ?

- Ben… par exemple la fois où tu as embrassé Jacob… elle ne me laissa pas finir ma phrase, et laissa à nouveau échapper son rire « chant de moineau ».

- Dis plutôt que tu as eu du mal à calmer la jalousie de ton amoureux… cette fois ci, c'est ton tour de m'excuser… pour les réclamations, il faut aller voir Stephenie Meyer c'est elle qui m'a créée, et c'est elle qui a écrit ce passage. Tu oublies que je ne suis qu'une espèce de marionnette entre ses mains…

- Saches que si je n'arrive pas à te comprendre, c'est parce que je ne comprends pas pourquoi, avec un putain de fiancé parfait - Et ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai dis c'est toi - tu arrives encore à le tromper avec un type qui ne fait que te montrer ces muscles.

- Je crois que c'est juste parce que j'étais absente le jour où ils ont dis qu'il ne fallait pas embrasser une autre que son fiancé, comme toi tu étais absente le jour où ils ont dis qu'il fallait embrasser son Putain de canon de petit ami – Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai dit mais toi – quand on gagne avec celui-ci le prix du meilleurs baiser, au MTV Movie Awards… rétorqua-t-elle, pince sans rire.

Nous éclatâmes alors de rire à l'unisson. Je commençais finalement à apprécier cette petite entrevue.

- Moi aussi… dit-elle en me souriant.

- Pardon ? je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'elle essayait de me dire.

- Je veux… dire que… moi aussi je t'aime bien.

- Oh fis-je surprise. Je ne savais que dire… j'ai toujours eu du mal avec les compliments, même les plus honnêtes.

- Je veux dire… je suis contente d'avoir partagé quelques bons moments de ma vie avec toi, alors que tu les vivais toi-même au même moment…

- Comme ton anniversaire complétais-je.

- Ou ta remise de diplôme poursuivit-elle.

- Je crois que tu es le personnage que j'ai eu le moins de mal à comprendre et à interpréter, parce que la plupart du temps, je n'avais qu'à être moi. Je veux dire…

- Tu es aussi maladroite que moi je l'étais.

- … Ouais… souris-je dépitée ma maladresse est sûrement la seule chose que je n'ai pas perdue en même temps que toi…

- Ça, et ta virginité… dit-elle avec un sourire plein de malice.

- D'abord sous le choc d'une répartie remplie de tant d'audace, je me repris, alors qu'elle commençait sûrement à regretter ses paroles.

- Exact, moi j'ai eu la chance d'avoir un petit ami qui n'est pas resté vierge jusqu'à plus de 100 ans, et qui n'est pas vieux jeu, ou vieux tout court, même. Mais qu'est ce que tu peux bien lui trouver ? T'es sûr que ton mari n'est pas un genre de pédophile ? Na parce qu'un type, pour être comme ça, quand on y pense, c'est qu'il a vraiment un putain problème.

- Cette fois-ci, nous explosâmes de rire, et Ruth ne put s'empêcher de nous accompagner.

- Tu dis ça de mon mari, parce que tu ne l'a jamais vu en personne.

- Arrête ton char, si tu me ressembles, c'est que ton mari, ressemble aussi à l'original. Et l'original, je l'ai à la maison tous les jours…

- Oui, mais le mien fait a fait briller sa peau au soleil, pour me séduire. Dit-elle d'un sourire suffisant.

- Ah ouais ? Ben tu devrais vachement te poser des questions alors… elle me regarda, confuse… je veux dire, qu'est ce qui te dis que ce n'est pas un simple excès de sébum ?

Elle rit de nouveau, puis poursuivit…

- Je crois qu'il faut vraiment qu'on aille demander des explications à Stephenie Meyer.

Alors que j'allais lui répondre, Ruth nous informa que c'était la fin de l'entrevue, et qu'il était temps que je prenne une douche, parce que j'étais en retard comme d'habitude. Sa dernière déclaration me laissa légèrement pantoise. Bella me sortit de mes pensées en se levant.

- Kristen, merci de m'avoir accordée cette entrevue merci de m'avoir interprétée pendant 5 ans, et de ne pas m'avoir laissé mourir sur de simples pages blanches… En tant que personnage, je n'aurai pas mieux rêvé pour l'actrice qui devait me jouer. Merci pour tout, tu vas me manquer… alors qu'elle sortait de la chambre, elle se retourna et dit, ah au fait, il faudrait vraiment que t'écoutes Ruth qui essaie depuis dix bonne minutes de te faire réagir… c'est l'heure de se lever… »

A peine eut-elle finit sa phrase, que l'alarme incendie résonna dans la pièce… je paniquai de plus en plus et criai dans tous les sens jusqu'à ce que j'ouvre en fin les yeux il ne s'agissait que de mon réveil. J'en fus soulagée et commençais à nouveau à replonger dans mon rêve bizarre de Bella, lorsque Ruth sortit un mégaphone et commença à me crier dessus comme à l'armé :

« Kristen Jaymes Stewart, tu te lèves tout de suite et tu vas prendre ta douche ! » plus elle criait, plus elle s'approchait de mes oreilles « et que ça saute !» dit-elle tous près de mes oreilles. Toute molle, je me levai alors et marchai vers la salle de bain.

Aujourd'hui, Taylor, Rob et moi-même commencions la promo officielle du dernier film de la saga twilight, qui a fait de nous, il y a 5 ans déjà, la coqueluche des médias. A la fin de cette promo, la Saga sera définitivement terminée… je réalisai alors à quel point Bella allait me manquer, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire à ces derniers mots, parce qu'elle m'a apportée autant, si ce n'est plus que je n'ai jamais pu lui apportée. C'est en effet en l'interprétant, que j'ai rencontrée l'homme que j'aime, certains de mes meilleurs amis, que j'ai mûri. Bella ferait toujours partie de moi, parce qu'elle fait partie des meilleurs choses qui me soient jamais arrivées. Je ne pus alors m'empêcher de sourire seule dans la salle de bain.


End file.
